Seven
by Suarts
Summary: Siete chicas distintas de distintas casas comparten ratos juntas. Líos, rumores, cotilleos, chismes, ligues, desligues, celestinidad y una rubia oxigenada.


01. Chismes  
  
Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en una mesa del "Poney Trotador" (Hogsmeade) mirándose las uñas. La mesa era de nueve personas, pero ella estaba sola, con una revista y tres cervezas de mantequilla delante.  
  
Dos muchachas (una de larga melena de bucles rubios y ojos azules, la otra con dos trenzas castaño cobrizo y ojos verde oscuro) salieron por la adornadísima puerta que ponía "Aseos", y se dirigieron a sentarse en las dos sillas de su derecha.  
  
Ginny apartó la mirada de sus uñas (qué, para qué negarlo, además de tener una pinta no muy arreglada, eran de lo más aburrido que había visto en su vida) para mirarlas de arriba abajo. Se reían, apoyándose la una sobre la otra. Suspiró. Nunca había entendido esa manía de la gente de ir al baño de dos en dos.  
  
-¿Cuál es el chiste? - preguntó, cuando ellas ya estaban sentadas a su lado.  
  
-Nada. Hablábamos de Charlie Maeson y Blaise Zabini. . . Cotilleo.  
  
-Mmmm. . . ¿sabéis cuándo van a venir éstas?  
  
-Chloe está con Justinín, así que se tomará. . . su tiempo. . . - dijo Susan - Lisa ya tendría que estar aquí, Padma también, y Pansy estará deshaciéndose de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - preguntó Ginny - Si por lo visto Malfoy la quiere bien lejos. . .  
  
-Ya, si ella también a él, pero yo me estaba refieriendo a Narcisa Malfoy. . . - dijo Susan, arqueando una ceja y riendo - Está d-e-s-e-s-p-e-r-a-d-a por liarlos de una vez.  
  
-¿Y qué hace Pans? - preguntó Luna.  
  
-Le da largas. - contestó Susan - Quiero decir, "hace uso de toda su diplomacia". Draco hace tiempo que mandó a su madre a la mierda, según cuenta Pansy, pero la mujer no se da por vencida.  
  
Ginny sonrió.  
  
-Osease, como tú a Ernie McMillian. - completó.  
  
-¿Mandarlo a la mierda o darle largas? - preguntó Susan, aparentemente confundida.  
  
Gin puso mala cara. Odiaba la manera que Susan tenía de entender lo que le daba la gana.  
  
Lisa Turpin se plantó a su izquierda con una senda jarra de hidromiel en la mano.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
  
Lisa tomó un trago de su hidromiel.  
  
-Colin me ha estado haciendo unas fotos. Son para la sección de moda de la revista. ¿Yo? ¡¿Modelo?! Ja. Nunca me lo había planteado, pero me ha preguntado: "¿por qué no?" y yo pensé "¿por qué no?". . .  
  
-Ya, ya. . . - dijo Luna.  
  
-¿Colin? ¿Y yo? ¿Colin y yo? Por favor! Soy dos años mayor que él, chicas. . . qué cosas decís.  
  
-Ya, ya. . . - repitió Luna, de coña.  
  
Todas rieron.  
  
-¿Qué os parece la revista, a todo esto? - preguntó Susan.  
  
-Una revista. . . - dijo Luna, como si nadie lo supiese ya.  
  
-Pasable. . . - dijo Lisa - Ya sabéis, una revista escolar. Muy bien hecha, pero con poco que contar. . . La mitad de lo que pone se lo inventan Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown en clase de adivinación. . . Pero tiene cosas útiles.  
  
-Una soberana tontería. - dijo Ginny rotunda - Útil, sí, pero más del ochenta y cinco por ciento de ella no son más que rumores y chismorreos.  
  
-Cierto. - dijo Lisa.  
  
-Aunque ya se sabe, - comentó Ginny - cuando el río suena. . . agua lleva. Y admito que una sección de algo público de parejas para el baile, venía haciendo falta desde hace tiempo. Resulta odioso preguntarle a alguien: "¿quieres venir conmigo?" y que te conteste: "Yo ya tengo pareja. ¿No lo sabías?". . . Aunque, personalmente, he echado de menos una sección para el Quidditch.  
  
-Es cierto, - afirmó Susan - haría falta una. Aunque creo que la semana pasada hubo un artículo sobre Quidditch, no?  
  
-Eso decían que era, - dijo Luna.  
  
-pero no era más que un montón de comentarios sobre jugadores de Quidditch arrejuntados en una página con letras. - agregó Lisa. - Lo que sí está muy bien montado son las secciones de música, la de famosos, y la de los clubes. Ya sabéis, comentarios cortos y concisos sobre Snap Explosivo, Gobstones. . . ¿Sabéis que han iniciado un campeonato de póker?  
  
-Al parecer es lo único conciso de la revistita. - dijo Susan.  
  
-Me interesa el póker. - dejó caer Ginny.  
  
-¿Habláis de la revista escolar? Está muy bien, por fin una dosis de chismes concentrados, ¿no?. Es una idea estupenda mientras no cotilleen sobre una. . . - Pansy y su taza de alhelí hicieron acto de presencia al lado de Susan.  
  
-Hola. . . - dijeron Susan y Lisa.  
  
Luna y Gin saludaron con una mano.  
  
Pansy había empezado a quedar con el grupo porque una amiga suya, también Slytherin, llamada Chloe Parker, les había caído bien a todas. Aunque todas en general habían dejado de tener problemas con Pansy hacía tiempo (resultó ser que no era TAN tonta como parecía, ni TAN remilgada, ni TAN ñoña, ni TAN cursi. . . (solo un poco de cada) vamos, que lo único que necesitaba para ser medio normal era amigas y alguien que la devolviese a la Tierra), a veces sí había choque Gryffindor/Pansy. (Y Gryffindor significaba Ginny, ya que era la única miembro de esa casa en el grupo).  
  
-¿Tienes el último número? - preguntó Pansy a Ginny, señalando la revista con el dedo (que hacía gala de unas uñas bien cuidadas y bien pintadas de. . . violeta y verde fluorescente? Pansy seguiría siendo Pansy toda la vida. . .).  
  
-Ajá. - repuso ella.  
  
-Veamos lo que pone. - dijo Lisa, abriendo la revista en cuestión y ojeándola página arriba página abajo. - La sección "Líos" suele estar de lo más interesante. ¡Qué imaginación! De una cosa pequeñita sacan verdaderas historias de telenovela.  
  
-Y por lo que me han contado, muchas están un tanto subiditas de tono. - comentó Chloe, que acababa de llegar - Vamos, que las que lo escriben deben de tener tremendas mentes eróticamente retorcidas. . .  
  
-Mmmm. . . "Tórrido romance" - leyó Susan - "El salvaje Draco Malfoy podría estar viviendo un intenso romance con Vivian Parker".  
  
Pansy se sonrió.  
  
-Fijo que lo está viviendo. Y lo de intenso, por descontado. Muy probablemente sea otra de sus putas. . . Lo conozco, y solo una vez alguien le ha gustado un poco en serio. . . No se atrevía a mirarla! - Pansy rió escandalosamente.  
  
-Hey, Pansy, - dijo Lisa - no nos tomes el pelo que aquí todas conocemos su reputación. Coge chica, usa chica, tira chica. No nos convenzas de que es un tímido angelito.  
  
-No estoy diciendo que Draco no sea un cabrón, - dijo Pansy - solo estoy diciendo que es un tío cabrón que en el fondo es un poquito buen chico y que no es tan malo como le gustaría a él. Y eso no quita lo de cabrón.  
  
-Lo que está muy claro, - dijo Chloe - es que es un cabrón que está como quiere. Y no me miréis así. . . Aquí todas sabemos que no hay tío que esté más bueno, que Draco no parece de carne y hueso de lo buenísimo que está, y aunque vosotras tratéis de manteneros alejadas, comprendedlo: Pansy y yo vemos su precioso culo toooodooos los días.  
  
-Si el culo fuese lo único que tuviese precioso. . . - murmuró Luna.  
  
-Suerte que tenéis. - dijo Lisa - Aunque eso de mantenerse alejadas. . . Susie, no creo que vaya por ti. . . - sonrío pícaramente - ¿no tienes nada que contarnos?  
  
-¿El qué? ¿Qué el otro día se acercó a la mesa donde yo estudiaba en la biblioteca? - dijo Susan, como si nada.  
  
-Eso mismo. - dijo Lisa. - Y que después salieseis a la vez. . .  
  
-Ah, eso! - Ginny estaba de los nervios. ¿Es que esa niña pillaba sólo sólo lo que quería pillar? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de las segundas? - No fue a hablar conmigo, cielos. Chang estaba al lado.  
  
Eso cambiaba las cosas.  
  
-¿Chang? - exclamó Ginny.  
  
-La misma. - dijo Susan.  
  
Ginny se mordió el labio. ¿Qué quería Draco Malfoy con Cho Chang?  
  
-Pasa a la siguiente historia.  
  
-"Justin ocupado" - leyó Susan. Una mirada se dirigió derechita a Chloe - "Justin, habiendo terminado hace poco con Elizabeth Kingley, parece muy ocupado en sus citas misteriosas. . . ¿quién será la afortunada?" Lo ha escrito Hannah Abbot. . . se muere por los huesos de Justinín y está deseando saber quién eres tú, Chloe. Pero, ¿qué te traes con el bueno de Justin?  
  
-Nada serio. . . - contestó Chloe, aclarándoselo a todas - de hecho, ni estamos saliendo ni vamos a salir. Somos amigos especiales, porque es demasiado tímido para mí. Y, debo añadir, que además de demasiado ingenuo y timidillo, es algo mono y besa que te cagas. Por lo visto la tal Elizabeth hizo un buen trabajo.  
  
-¿Os besasteis? - preguntó Lisa.  
  
-Él me besó. Pero ya le dije que somos amigos. . . - le dirigió una mirada a Susan. Esta lucía una semisonrisa. ¿Es que solo captaba lo que la interesaba? ¿Triste o alegre? O eso, o sus sospechas eran falsas. - En cualquier caso, habría sido mono salir con él. Pero bueno, decidí ser justa. La verdad, no nos veía ningún futuro.  
  
-Cierto.  
  
-Échale un vistazo a la parte de moda. . . - sugirió Luna.  
  
-Se llevan los escotes halter, palabra de honor y el cuello barco. Las gamas de azules y de granates. . . y el blanco. - resumió Susan.  
  
-¿Nada en verde? ¿Nada de nada? - gimió Chloe. Adoraba el verde, porque además de ser el color de su casa, combinaba con sus ojos.  
  
-Despreocúpate, ya te ayudaré a encontrar algo. - dijo Ginny, que había comprendido al instante - Con este pelo estoy acostumbrada a los retos con la moda. . .  
  
Las muchachas observaron entrar a una airadísima Padma Patil, mientras Susan continuaba leyendo.  
  
-"Terry Boot y su morreo impresionante con Parvati Patil" - leyó - "El joven quedó prendado de la belleza de nuestra redactora. . ."  
  
-¡Así que es eso! - gritó ella - ¡Por eso el muy gilipollas me deja! ¡Por la zorra puta de mi hermana!  
  
Susan se asustó.  
  
-Emmm. . . esto. . . qué? Yo, creí. . . bien, creí que sólo era chismorreo, no pensé que Terry te había. . . te ha. . .?  
  
Padma se dejó caer en una silla.  
  
-Sí, me ha. Pero tranqui, no es tu culpa. Es culpa de Pavarti, la nena que juega a ser Barbie Enfermera, zorrón, . . . - silencio - ¿creeis que es más guapa que yo? - pregunta estúpida.  
  
-No lo es. - aseguró Ginny - ¡¡¡Sois gemelas!!! Vuestra única diferencia es que ella lleva echándose agua oxigenada en el pelo desde los once años y tú no. . . bueno, esa y este. . . emm. . .  
  
-Que se deja. - completó Luna.  
  
Padma bajó la mirada.  
  
-Se cree que soy tonta. . . Se cree que pienso que el que me haya dejado tres días después de que le presentase a mi hermana es pura casualidad. . .  
  
Las seis chicas miraron a Padma (sobraban dos sillas, pero no habían encontrado mesas de siete personas). . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
-Uf! -Draco se apoyó contra una pared.  
  
Por poco lo había visto. Cuando se planteó seguir a Miss Caperucita Pelirroja no había contado con que ella se perdiese en algún lugar de Hogsmeade durante cuatro horas, para luego salir de la nada de repente tratando de hacer que le diese un ataque cardiaco y con Pansy Parkinson. Si es que. . .  
  
¡¡¡Pansy Parkinson!!! ¡¿Es que acaso querían matarlo de un susto?! No podía ser verdad. . .  
  
Volvió a mirar, disimuladamente, para que no le viesen.  
  
Sí, era Pansy Parkinson. ¡Pansy Parkinson hablando con Ginny! Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ella. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
-Weno, chicas, nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? - preguntó Lisa.  
  
-Ajá. ¿Por dónde tenéis que iros? - preguntó Chloe.  
  
-Moony, Padma y yo nos vamos a una especie de torneo o nosequé que ha iniciado mi hermanito mayor. . . - dijo Lisa.  
  
-Sí, - asintió Padma, sonándose los mocos - que menudo hermanito mayor tienes. . . Y su amigo! ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Thomas Michael Jonhson. . . - dijo Luna - Sip! Es bastante majo. . . y también le gusta la ufología, como a mí.  
  
-¿Ufoloqué? - preguntó Pansy.  
  
-Déjalo. . . - dijo Ginny - Pasadlo bien, nenas.  
  
Las clawns abrazaron a Padma, y se marcharon saludando con la mano.  
  
-¿Y vosotras? - dijo Chloe.  
  
-Yo tenía que ir a comprar pergamino y tinta. - dijo Susan.  
  
-¡Qué casualidad! Yo también. - exclamó Chloe.  
  
Susan puso no muy buena cara.  
  
-¿Vamos?  
  
Ginny y Pansy se quedaron solas.  
  
-¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-He quedado en las Tres Escobas. . . - dijo Pansy.  
  
-Mshí, yo también. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-Bien. . .  
  
Las dos juntas tomaron un tercer camino por aquel entresijo de calles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Draco volvió a mirar a las chicas. Ya llevaba seis calles siguiéndolas y no creía. . . no, no se lo creía. Sería una broma? Pansy, Pansy-Pansy y Virginia Wealsey? Aquello sí era raro.  
  
Las dos se pararon. La Weasley tenía una cara. . . Iban a tirarse de los pelos. Draco solo podía sonreír divertido. Mientras no sacasen las varitas, se iba a divertir de lo lindo. . .  
  
Las dos a la vez sonrieron y siguieron caminando. ¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué pasaba! ¡Dónde estaba su pelea?! Pansy tendría mucho, mucho que contarle cuando se viesen esa noche. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ 


End file.
